


Devolve

by sorta_sirius_black



Series: Of Man and Beast [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Hannibal, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Hannibal, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Top Will, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorta_sirius_black/pseuds/sorta_sirius_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been ten years since Hannibal's last heat, but in the course of man, devolution is bound to occur from time to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devolve

“See?” 

The word that started this journey, the word that would end it. The word that started this slow descent into madness, into his primal urges, pushing him further and further from what he thought he wanted. The word that had opened this door. The word that had led him on this journey.

Will staggered closer to the omega in front of him, clinging to him like his life depended on it, like there was nothing else in the world. No Molly, no Walt, no Jack Crawford. No murder, no mercy. It was just Hannibal and Will, alpha and omega. There was nothing else that could touch them now. Nothing else would ever come close. It was just Will and his omega. 

_His_ omega.

Will had known from the first day what Hannibal was. He hadn’t exactly made an effort to hide it. But not once throughout their relationship, no matter how intense, how intimate, had the alpha thought that Hannibal was _his_ omega. He had never thought that Hannibal would allow himself to be tied down like that. The omega had been so fiercely independent, more focused upon the pleasures that life brought him than the people he crossed paths with. He had never thought that Hannibal would be anyone’s omega. 

But right then, Hannibal was his omega, and Will was his alpha. Hannibal was his, and he was Hannibal’s, and they belonged to one another. A mutual possession. 

“This is all I ever wanted for you, Will.” Hannibal whispered. 

The omega’s hand drifted over the alpha’s, both of them blood-drenched, blood spilling from so many places that it was hard to pinpoint just where it was all coming from. But blood had never been something that bothered Hannibal. It was almost a comfort, the color of it. Rubies and blood, passion and fire, kiss-stained lips and suicide, love and death. 

Hannibal’s eyes scanned over his alpha’s face, studying each feature, memorizing how he looked in that moment. Every feature, every beautiful feature. The blood black in the moonlight, the gashes and cuts covering him, the way his blue eyes reflected the moon… He was so beautiful, and Hannibal refused to ever let himself forget this moment. Even when he was old and gray, too old to remember much of his life, when his memory was fading and he couldn’t picture Mischa’s face anymore, when he couldn’t remember the way that red wine tasted after a meal that had taken hours of preparation, when he couldn’t remember his own name… He knew that he would remember this moment.

Hannibal found himself hoping for something. He didn’t know what the desire was. He felt the itch form at his neck, a tingling sensation that begged for contact. Almost like he was hoping that the young alpha would come closer, close enough to bury his face in the crook of his neck, and bite down. Claim him, mark him, make the omega his own. A curious feeling, indeed, but not one that he was yet willing to push away.

Hannibal let out a breath as he looked around them. The crashing of waves, the blood blackened beneath the cold light of the moon, every inch of their bodies, of their surroundings, drenched in blood. He had been in this position before, underneath the light of the moon, covered in blood. It wasn’t foreign to the cannibal, the murderer. But being here with Will… It was what his fantasies were made of, every dream for the past 3 years being built of this moment.

“For both of us.” Hannibal murmured.

Will’s eyes met Hannibal’s. A rare occurrence. Will so rarely made eye-contact, the very thought of someone peering through the windows of his soul making him uncomfortable. But they held eye-contact for what felt like forever, an eternity locked within seconds. Expressions and thoughts and emotions all locked within their gaze, exchanged and cherished in ways that no one else would understand. They had been conjoined since the beginning, but at last they were truly becoming one. Not two individuals locked together with flesh and blood, but one. Just… One.

“It’s beautiful.”

 

\---

 

“Hannibal? Han, Han, wake up.” Will whispered, shaking him awake.

Hannibal opened his eyes slowly, blinking the fog from them. He could feel the bruises forming and the blood still flowing and the salt stinging his wounds, but it was all dulled by the adrenaline that continued to surge through his veins, especially at the sight of Will. His Will. His alpha. 

“Will.” Hannibal whispered. 

“Hannibal.” Will breathed, relief flooding his features. 

Will Graham. His Will Graham. His blue eyes sparkled dimly in the moonlight, his skin glistening beneath the light of the stars. The waves had washed away most of the blood, but traces of it still stained his skin, blood still gushing from several places. His cheek, his shoulder, a place in his chest that hadn’t been there before. His eyes were wide as Hannibal fingers found the alpha’s arms, gripping tight in hope of some form of purchase, some form of safety, some form of anchor. 

Hannibal decided that controlling his urges was futile. Absolutely pointless. The omega reached up while he still could, before the pain of his wounds became too much to handle, wrapping his fingers around the side of his alpha’s neck, pulling him down over him, pressing salty lips against his, sweat and blood and saltwater on their tongues but neither one of them seeming to care, or even notice. Too swept up in the moment to care about all of the blood, about their wounds, Hannibal pulled the alpha closer to him, wrapping his legs around Will’s waist, pulling him down closer.

He felt Will’s cock hardening against his thigh as they kissed, rough and passionate and fogged with adrenaline. Will smelled like iron and salt and the sea and sharp pine and just a hint of that atrocious aftershave that he always wore, even through everything else, as if that aftershave was ingrained in his skin, intwined with his own scent. It was something that Hannibal found himself growing familiar with, something he was beginning to like, even. He smelled like Will. He smelled like home. 

Hannibal breathed him in hard, not letting their lips part though. Never in a million years. He couldn’t. He couldn’t let his Will go. Couldn’t. Not after so many years of this cat-and-mouse, of love and hatred and anger and pain and euphoria. He couldn’t let go now. He couldn’t let go of his alpha. Not now. Never again. Never again. Never again. Hannibal promised himself that he wouldn’t let himself let go again as he pressed himself harder up against the alpha, lips moving in harmony, hearts beating in sync, rubbing up against each other like teenagers on prom night. 

“Will...” Hannibal whispered, almost like a chant as he lay in the sand, Will’s lips slowly leaving his lips and drifting down to his neck, suckling against his mating gland but not biting down, not claiming him, not yet. 

“My fucking omega… Mine…” Will growled against his skin, Hannibal whining at his words, the thought of being claimed and owned by his Will, by the only man that he had ever wanted like this, as the alpha bared his teeth against his throat, though he refused to bite down. God, Hannibal wished he would just bite down. Mark him. Claim him. 

Hannibal grasped tighter to his alpha, holding him as tightly as he could, wrapping his legs tighter around Will’s waist, trying to push him harder up against him, feeling his knot forming through his trousers. Hannibal whined at the idea of being knotted by his Will, the idea of being tied to the man that he loved so desperately, wanted so desperately. Maybe it was the excess of adrenaline, the fact that he had nearly died that was making him want it so badly. Maybe he was dying and everything in his brain was going haywire, pushing him closer and closer, drawing him further and further into his need. Into his desire. 

_“Please… Please_ take me… Claim me… Knot me… _Please, please,_ Will… I want you.” Hannibal whimpered, a need that he had never experienced filling him to the brim until it spilled over, until he was mewling and begging in a way that he never did. As if instinct had taken him over, leaving him desperate and pleading. Pathetic, but almost natural to him.

Will pulled up slowly at his omega’s mewling words, their eyes locking. He had never seen Hannibal act like that, like a… Traditional omega. He had always been different. Fiercely independent. Never an ounce of weakness or neediness about him. He was strong as hell. But now, Hannibal was different. Acting different. It was almost alarming. Not unwanted. Just… Startling.

It took Will a few moments to see through the fog of his own desire to realize that it probably wasn’t genuine desire that was making Hannibal act like this, needy and desperate for the alpha. They’d just fallen off of a fucking cliff. They were both wounded and had chemicals and hormones and all of that shit flying in their systems. It was affecting both of them, and neither of them were thinking clearly enough to make a definitive decision. Both of them were too drunk off of the chemicals in their brains to make a rational decision. Especially not one like this.

As much as it pained him to do so, Will shook his head. No. Now wasn’t the right time. 

Hannibal’s heart sunk in his chest. He wanted Will, heart, mind, soul, and body. He wanted Will in every way imaginable, any way that he could have him. He wanted to be taken by him, and to take him in return. He wanted the alpha to knot him, tie them together in a way that would’ve been almost symbolic. He wanted Will to claim him, and maybe he would’ve claimed him back. But all of those hopes were shattered at the shake of his head, and as Hannibal let his body relax in the sand, falling disappointed beneath him. 

Will could see Hannibal’s expression drop, falling with disappointment, but some ounce of clarity returning to him. He looked a bit more like Hannibal again, rather than the squirming, needy omega that sat beneath him. Slowly, Will reached out with one hand, fingers curling around the side of his omega’s face.

“Not now. Not yet. Not here. We’re both hurt and… I want to remember it. I want to savor it. Sex. Claiming you… No. We… We need to be able to think before we do this. I can’t. I can’t do that to you, and I can’t let you make that decision until you’re more sober-minded.” Will confessed. 

Hannibal nodded and, if reluctantly, agreed. 

Will hovered over him a few moments longer, eyes locked, one of Will’s hands finding Hannibal’s hair, thumb stroking through the wet, gray strands. Hannibal’s hands found their way to the sides of the alpha’s face, pressed against the wet skin that glistened in the moonlight, his lips parted slightly. He wanted to memorize the way that he felt, trap the sensations beneath his palms, this moment to be inscribed in his fingerprints, always to go back to and remember and feel again whenever he could. He wanted to memorize the way that Will’s face felt beneath his hands, each dip and scar and crevice and perfect imperfections… He wanted to keep that moment locked in his skin until his flesh rotted and fell away beneath the dust of the earth.

“Someday, though?” Hannibal whispered.

Will nodded slightly.

“Someday.”

Will allowed himself to fall on top of the older man, head pressed against his chest. They’d have to run soon, before Jack and his army figured out where they were. They’d have to leave when the sun rose, would have to find a way to escape their grasp. Will just wanted to be left alone with his omega, and they’d find a place somewhere. But under the moonlight, until the sun rose, they could lay there. Just the alpha, the omega, and the crashing of waves on the beach. 

 

\---

 

It had been six weeks since the beast had been killed. Since the dragon had been slain.

Their relationship had evolved a lot since the beginning, going from platonic love to hatred and a struggle of the heart and the mind, and now to something completely different, something Hannibal had never imagined himself having, especially not with Will. It was something that he had never wanted before Will, and once he met Will, he had assumed that he could never have it. But here they were, living peacefully in a cabin that Hannibal had owned once upon a time just outside of Florence, no one there to break them apart, no one there to hurt them. 

Domesticity. 

They didn’t talk about what had happened on the beach for about a week. They had slept in the same bed, caught in each other’s embrace, holding tightly to one another whenever they could. They didn’t speak, didn’t discuss the nature of relationship, because somehow, it didn’t need words. They didn’t need words for how they felt. They both knew. 

They didn’t kiss, aside from the occasional peck on the cheek, for the first week. They didn’t touch each other in ways most intimate. They never consummated their relationship. They tended to their wounds, and they focused on food, and survival. And it was a fight. There was a day when Will had struck a fever, and Hannibal had struggled to get it back down, and for a few hours, the doctor had worried that he might lose the alpha that he had fought so hard for. Food was hard to come by, since most of what had once been there had long rotted and been cleared. Will had trekked down to the lake that resided about half a mile away and had caught fish for them to fry and eat, and Hannibal had foraged a bit. This had been most difficult in the first week, both of them having been quite injured. But they had survived. 

When they weren’t fighting to survive in a secluded cabin miles away from civilization, when they weren’t focusing on their wounds, they were in bed, just laying with one another, talking as if nothing had ever happened, like they were just two people happy to be in one another’s company. They’d hold hands on occasion. Will would crack dumb jokes, and sometimes they would delve into stories of their childhoods, when they presented, stories that they never told anyone else. 

Will kissed him first. 

After about a week, Hannibal had been cooking, and Will had been watching. They had been talking about getting a dog, because a week without a dog in the house was just simply too much for poor Will to bear. Hannibal had finally agreed that they could have one dog, and it couldn’t sleep in the bed. He had leaned over to place Will’s plate in front of him when Will had gripped him by his shirt and tugged him close, kissing him quickly, roughly, passionately, wonderfully. Then he let go, and they had continued their meal, talking and laughing, simply happy in each other’s company. 

Hannibal had told Will that he loved him two nights later. Will had been redoing a stitch on his side in their bed, bloody and frustrated, letting out frustrated grunts and noises as he struggled to stitch himself back up. Hannibal had shushed him, rebuking him for his childish alpha reactions to the inconvenience. He took over and stitched him back expertly, sutures tight and clean. He ran a thumb over the wound slowly and kissed him before whispering those three words. 

Hannibal had never said those three words to anyone else, not in the way that he said them to Will. There was no manipulation behind them, and aside from his family when he was young, he hadn’t said those words to anybody. He had never loved anyone else. Sex was sex, lust was lust, but Will was so much more than that. Of course, there was a sexual component, always had been for Hannibal. Ever since he had smelled that aftershave, he had wanted sex from Will. Why wouldn’t he feel lust for the man? He was beautiful. But this was so much deeper than just sex and lust. Will was different. 

Will was _his._

His true mate, if you believed in that sort of thing. Hannibal never had believed in it. Had never believed in true love or soul mates or even monogamy. He hadn’t believed in the kind of love that he felt around Will. But now… Now, everything that Hannibal had thought or believed had changed. When Francis Dolarhyde fell dead, everything that had been or ever would be had changed. And now...

Will was his, and Hannibal had at last found an alpha. 

 

\---

 

Hannibal sat across from the alpha, sipping at his wine. They had finally been able to manage to get some food without hunting for it. Hannibal had ordered Chinese, then the two of them had subdued the delivery boy. Cruel and unnecessary, perhaps. The boy had done nothing wrong. But Hannibal would not deny his animalistic desires any longer, and he hadn’t had a taste of human flesh in years. Once the media coverage died down, Hannibal would return to plucking the unworthy from the earth. But until then, delivery boys would be enough. They’d eaten the Chinese, unwilling to let it go to waste, and tonight, they were feasting upon their delivery boy. 

“So, Will.” Hannibal eventually said, taking another sip of his wine before cutting into the meat on his plate. He kept his eyes trained on the food on his plate, not daring to look up at the alpha. What he was about to say was not something that he was particularly proud of. Hannibal was not one to be ashamed of much, but this… This was weakness, and this was vulnerability, and he didn’t want to speak of it. There was no avoiding it though. 

“Hannibal.” Will replied plainly as he swallowed a cut of his steak. 

“There’s something that you and I need to talk about.”

Will’s eyes rose to the doctor’s, eyebrow cocking in curiosity. Hannibal wasn’t one to beat around the bush in any way. If there was something that Hannibal needed to say, he typically just said it. There was no hesitation or preamble. He would just say it whenever he had something important to say. But now, he was hesitant, and Will could read it. 

“I, uh… I have been on heat suppressants for about ten years. I haven’t gone into heat since my mid-thirties. I never had a mate, and I never had a desire for children before, so there was no… No point. I held a great disdain for my heat, and… Generally, I still do.” Hannibal explained.

“Uh huh, I figured. I’ve known you for years, and you’ve not gone into heat once. I put the pieces together.” Will replied. That wasn’t a surprise in any way. Hannibal cherished composure, and heat would’ve stripped him of that. 

“They gave them to me when I was imprisoned, but I have been unable to take them since you and I escaped. It can take as long as three months for heat cycles to begin again after being on suppressants, but I should be going into heat again soon. Part of me had hoped that, after being on suppressants for so long, I may not even go back into heat again, but I am beginning to feel a few of the early symptoms. I have maybe a week, I think.” Hannibal confessed. He had always hated his heat. He hated not being in control of his own mind, hated the fact that he couldn’t control himself, hated losing his grace and composure that he always held so dear. 

“Oh.” Will replied plainly. Something lurched in his chest at the idea of Hannibal in heat. While Will had always known that Hannibal was an omega, he had never really pictured him in heat. Had never been able to. Hannibal, in all of his eloquence and elegance and composure, always full of class and grace… The thought of him becoming the writhing, needy mess that omegas always turned into during heat… It was almost impossible to see him that way. 

And yet, the very idea caused his cock to twitch, the beginnings of an erection starting to form in his pants. The two of them had not yet had sex, but the idea of it was delectable to say the least. The idea of the good doctor writhing and begging and squirming, covered in a sheen layer of sweat, hole twitching and leaking with slick, begging for the alpha’s knot… 

“I figured I should inform you beforehand, and let you know that I will likely be indisposed for a little over a week sometime in the near future. You’ll have to cook for yourself, and it’d be deeply appreciated if I could have a bit of… Help. While I’m indisposed. It’d be appreciated if you could bring me food and water while I’m in heat, seeing as I will most likely be a bit too preoccupied to do so for myself, and I don’t want to risk dehydration, or starvation.” Hannibal requested. He despised asking for help. 

“No.”

“No?”

“Well, I mean, I’ll get up when I can to get you some stuff when I can, but I’ll most likely be just as indisposed as you are.” 

Hannibal’s brow knitted tightly, confusion washing over his features. 

“If you are worried about my heat triggering your rut, I have a small shed built for times such as these, and I’ll likely stay there, so that you can avoid my pheromones and your rut will not be triggered.” Hannibal finally sputtered out.

“Oh, no, you’ve misunderstood me. I fully intend on going into rut, Hannibal. Why the hell would an alpha not service his omega through his heat? That would be… Terribly rude.” 

Hannibal’s eyes went wide for a split second before a smile crossed over his features. He had known that Will loved him, and that they had some sort of relationship forming, a relationship beyond desperate need and hate and love and warring emotions. A safe relationship, a good relationship, one of domesticity and happiness rather than war and battle and pain. But he hadn’t been sure that his alpha would want sex yet, not like this. He had always presumed that Will was straight, a strong preference for female omegas and betas only. Now their relationship had gone to a new level, but he wasn’t sure that Will would want to be with an omega male in a sexual way, let alone one during heat… 

Something lit inside of his belly as he continued to eat. Excitement, arousal, Hannibal wasn’t sure. He just knew that maybe his heat wouldn’t be as terrible as he had remembered. He hadn’t gone into heat in ten years, and had never intended on going into heat again. But now there was no avoiding it, and, well, perhaps, with his alpha to service him through it, with Will’s knot there to satiate his insatiable need, perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad. 

“I should inform you that I have no form of pregnancy contraception. I may be old, but I am still entirely fertile, at least for a few more years. I’m not on birth control, and not only are neither of us particularly fond of condoms, we could not get any if we wanted. Leaving in the midst of a worldwide manhunt for us, where our faces are plastered on every screen… It’s unwise.” Hannibal confessed. 

“I am not adverse to barebacking it, but it’s up to you. You could get Chiyoh to go pick something up for us.” Will replied. In all honesty, no condom, no birth-control, no emergency contraceptive… It made Will all that much harder. He took another bite, but chewed slower, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to stand for at least another half-hour. Maybe longer, if Hannibal kept talking about this. 

“Chiyoh is not our errand girl, Will. Besides, she did not want to be tied to us if we got caught. I fear she’s fled the country. I don’t think we will have much of another choice.” 

Will nodded slowly as he stared at the man in front of him. The alpha could imagine the old omega sitting there, just like that, one hand resting on his belly, a litter of pups growing within him. There was always the chance, especially if they were going to have unprotected sex during heat. Only something like a 12% chance of not getting pregnant, maybe a little more because Hannibal was in his forties. But still, a small chance. In all likelihood, Hannibal would come out of his heat fucked full of Will’s pups.

“You ever want kids, Dr. Lecter?” Will inquired.

Hannibal let out a small huff of laughter before looking back down into his food. In all honesty, there was a part of him that hoped for it. He was fertile still, but for how long? He was getting older, and the effects of his age would begin to wear on him soon. Soon, he would no longer be able to carry children for his alpha, and for the first time in his life, there was nothing that he wanted more. In the two months that they had been living in domestic bliss together, it made Hannibal Lecter realize that he wanted nothing more than a family with his Will.

“Yes.” The omega admitted, the idea of a family staining in his mind as they sat there, and Hannibal made no attempt at pushing it away. The idea of sitting on the porch while Will ran after their child, toddling on unsteady legs, laughing as their daddy picked them up and swung them around… The idea of a child of creating a family, building a life for themselves that wasn’t just about murder and death and wreaking havoc. Of course, murder and death and havoc would still be apart of their lives, but there would be more than that. Something all the more complex, something all the more joyous, something all the more beautiful. 

“I admit, the idea does appeal to me. And perhaps I would not mind starting our family now. I’m getting older. I may not have the chance to give you children for much longer.” Hannibal expanded as he took another bite of his meal. 

Will nodded slowly with a small smile on his lips. The idea of being a father was always one that he had cherished. He had been a father, to Walt, to Abigail. But none of them had been his own children, and the idea of having a child with Hannibal… 

“And what about you, Will? Would you want to father a child with me? Knowing what I am. What you are. After everything, do you want to build a family with me?” Hannibal inquired. 

Will had always wanted to be a father, since he was a child. He had known that he wanted kids. But when the empathy he felt began to become a burden upon him, he had decided that procreation was not for people like him. Procreation would only lead to the pain of his children, and he couldn’t bear the thought. But now… Now, things were different. Will had began to accept what he was, and what he always would be. And perhaps it was not a beast, not a curse. Perhaps what he was… Perhaps it was a blessing. 

“It’s a bad idea.” Will eventually stated, sipping at his wine. 

Hannibal cocked an eyebrow.

“The two of us procreating? Cunning, murderous little thing it’ll be. Just like their fathers. Our child would undoubtedly rain terror and wreak havoc upon the world. Look at us.” Will explained.

Hannibal let a small, half-smile escape. “Does the idea of our child joining the family business trouble you, Will?” 

“Not in the slightest.” 

Hannibal let a small look of pride wash over his features. Times like these reminded Hannibal what Will really was, what they were together. What they created. This monster, this beast, this perfect storm. A righteous wrath, the two of them. It gave Hannibal a sense of comfort, of security. They needed each other, and they wanted each other. He wondered if that feeling would solidify and intensify once they were bonded. Mated. 

“I would say that my heat will begin in a week. Maybe ten days, at most.” Hannibal informed. 

“Okay, then it’s settled.” Will declared, standing up from his place at the table and walking around toward the other side. He rested a hand on Hannibal’s shoulder as the doctor gazed back up at him, eyes locking for a moment as Will gave a small smirk.

“Let’s make a baby.” 

 

\---

 

Hannibal woke slowly to a gathering heat in the pit of his belly, something that felt more like the way it felt when you stepped inside of a warm house on a blisteringly cold winter morning than the nuclear meltdown that Hannibal remembered. A stab of arousal shot through him, but it was nothing too urgent. It had almost felt… Perhaps not comforting, but something close. But any ounce of comfort dissipated as the first gush flowed from like a dam bursting, drenching through his clothes, through the sheets, until it felt almost like it surrounded every inch of his body, every thought and sensation overcome by the feeling of his own slick. 

_“Will!”_ Hannibal cried out, doubling over in pain.

It had been a week since they had decided on having sex while Hannibal was in heat, and, almost inevitably, having a child together. They had spent the week preparing for his heat, making sure to have enough food prepared for the week, and building a small nest for the two of them. It had been full of talks of their future, and Will had been more affectionate than Hannibal had ever seen him. He acted more like an alpha than Hannibal had ever seen him, protective, possessive, but overwhelmingly comforting, always taking care of his omega. 

And now it was happening. Finally, like a levee breaking, it was happening. Slick continued to gush from between his legs, soiling the linen sheets beneath him. Without so much as a second of hesitation, Hannibal instinctively reached down beneath him, pressing two fingers into his hole, wet and sloppy with slick. 

Fingers weren’t nearly enough. They never really were. The only thing that could stop the pain was a knot, more specifically Will’s knot. Only Will’s. He would never dare to go anywhere near another alpha, his loyalty remaining solely with Will Graham, the man that he had so desperately fallen in love with. He stuffed a third finger into his hole, but it wasn’t enough. It dulled the ache for a moment, but it didn’t last long, only a few seconds passing before the pain grew insistent again. 

He let his fingers brush over his prostate, but it wasn’t enough. The sensations, though, were intense. Always intense. Every sense heightened during heat, and Hannibal’s back arched roughly as his fingers pressed insistently over his prostate, massaging into it the best that he could. A cry was ripped from his throat, mouths instinctively forming Will’s name as the pleasure and pain danced inside of him, each breath blissfully torturous.

“Will…” Hannibal whined, voice barely above a whisper. He inhaled deeply, hoping to catch his alpha’s scent, but his own overpowered whatever may have been left in the room. His own scent, sickly sweet and overwhelming, filled the room, smothering any trace of his alpha. The realization drew a whine from the omega’s throat, tears making their way to his eyes, blurring his vision. Hormones running wild left the omega without control of his emotions. Without control of his mind.

 _“Will! Alpha!”_ Hannibal screamed, begging, calling for his alpha. How had Will not smelled him? How did he not hear him? Something was wrong. 

Body trembling, Hannibal forced himself to roll out of the bed, clambering onto the floor with a loud crash, pain shooting through him, though he hardly noticed. He had to find Will. He had to find his alpha. Those were his only thoughts. An unrelenting mantra of _fuck, mate, breed, Will._

As best as he could, Hannibal crawled down the hall, leaving a trail of slick behind him. He must’ve looked positively pitiful, but thoughts of his own composure couldn’t even begin to register within him, his mind far too focused on finding his alpha. His heats had always been rough, but this one was worse than anything that he had ever experienced. Doctors didn’t recommend being on suppressants for as long as Hannibal had been, but he had refused to go off of them, too stubborn to listen to reason for sake of his own comfort and composure. And now… Now it was hell. 

The omega reached the counter, body trembling and drenched in sweat. Slowly, on trembling legs, just barely able to hold himself up, he gripped the side of the counter and pulled himself up, steadying himself against it. His eyes found a paper plate with Will’s handwriting scribbled over it. Something strange and endearing that Will did. He never jotted down notes on paper, refusing to waste it, but rather used the paper plate that he had used for his last meal, given that it wasn’t too dirty. A spark of clarity struck Hannibal’s mind, if only for a moment as he pulled the plate closer. 

_Wanted to stock up enough, so went fishing. Be back by noon. If something happens, call the burner. Love you._

Will was gone. Those three words barely registered with the omega. Gone for at least two more hours, leaving the omega to deal with his heat on his own. It wasn’t Will’s fault, of course, but Hannibal felt a cruel stab of betrayal, his own body betraying him the moment his alpha had left. 

But Hannibal Lecter was hardly some weak house-omega, unable to take care of himself. Oh no. Hannibal had done this before, and he could do it again. On trembling legs, he stumbled back to the bedroom, gripping at the wall for purchase, to steady him. Slowly, he found his way back to the bedroom, to the closet, to find the box of fake knots that he had stored there years ago. With a sudden determination without much choice for anything otherwise, the omega reached down and grabbed the biggest one before collapsing onto the bed.

Hannibal spread his legs as wide as he could, the hollow pain intensifying, pushing him and pushing him until he greedily stuffed one, two, three fingers inside, fingers pumping in and out of him, seeking some kind of purchase, a give in the pain, just a small relief, just for a moment. But the slide of his fingers, the slick drenching his digits, the unconvincing feeling of fingers as opposed to Will’s knot, only intensified the pain, leaving him trembling. 

Slowly, he removed his fingers and grabbed the knot. A toy, never going to be able to replace the feeling of Will’s. They hadn’t had sex yet, having decided to wait until heat. They were still recovering from their wounds, and the haze of heat and rut would hopefully dull the aches in their bones. The alpha and omega were growing old, old men hardly as elastic as they had been in their youths, hardly able to recover so quickly. But Hannibal had seen the man that he loved naked, had witnessed his cock growing hard and his knot filling and engorging, swelling. And he knew that a toy, rubber and plastic, would never feel the way that Will’s knot would. Will’s knot would feel alive, twitching, filling with the pounding of his pulse as he thrust into the omega’s body, warm and alive… 

The idea drew a small whine from Hannibal’s throat, but he swallowed it back down, trying to force the idea of having his alpha’s knot inside of him away, that being the only way he knew how to cope with the fact that his alpha was nowhere to be found.

He scissored himself open with two fingers for a moment before pressing the tip of the dildo inside of himself, going slow. It was big, bigger than anything that he had taken in awhile. This cabin had been built specifically for him to work through his heats. His secondary gender had been medically diagnosed when he was young, when the technology was still new. His parents had taken him to have it medically diagnosed when he was at the young age of five years old, shortly before he had been orphaned. He could still remember the tickle on his belly as they pressed the cold gel against it to get a look inside of him. He remembered the shock on his father’s face when they announced that he was, indeed, an omega, when every behavior had indicated that he would grow up to be an alpha. He could remember when it finally sank in that, when he grew up, if he wanted a family, which he did, he would be the one to carry the children, though he had been raised to believe that it was a woman’s job. 

An old man that Hannibal had befriended in his adolescence had built the cabin for him. He had known that Hannibal would be going into his first heat soon, so he had built a secluded place for him to work through it on his own, without having to worry about someone intruding or hurting him, or worse. The place technically had no ties to Hannibal Lecter, and given that it was mostly off of the power grid, save for a single generator, it made for a safe place for Hannibal and Will to live peacefully, without calling attention to themselves while the hunt for them continued. 

And it, of course, came equipped with plenty of toys to get him through his heat. 

Slowly, Hannibal pressed the plastic knot further into himself, body accommodating to the large toy inside of him. It wasn’t real, and Hannibal knew it, and Hannibal’s body knew it in the way that his hole started to clench around it in a way that he wouldn’t when he had Will’s knot. It clenched tightly, trying to eject the thing, knowing that it wasn’t real, but Hannibal pressed in further, trying to will his own body to relax. He pushed the knot in further, the sharp, hollow pains between his legs slowly plateauing into a dull ache as he pushed it in further. 

Slowly, he began pumping it in and out of himself, dulling the ache, the violent need that had overtaken him. His mind wandered back to Will, the only person that he wanted in that moment. His dazzling blue eyes and the way that they sparkled when he smiled. The way that his teeth felt against his skin, those teeth that had bitten the flesh from grown men’s bodies in the rage of battle. The scratch of his scruff against his cheek. The taste of his kiss, the way that he tasted of wine and whiskey and salt and sweat and just a hint of something sweet. His scent, sharp and warm and wonderful… 

His mind was on what Will would do to him once he got there. Pin him down and fill him with his seed, knotting him so that not a single drop of his semen could escape until he was thoroughly bred, full of his alpha’s puppies. He found himself lost in the fantasy of a growing belly and a happy family for himself and his alpha when he came with a shout, watery semen spurting up over his chest, leaving him a sticky mess, but he hardly minded. 

The omega’s body finally began to relax. The need would take him over again soon, but hopefully, hopefully, his alpha would be back before the pain started again. 

 

\---

 

Will could smell him from outside of the house. 

It was overbearing and stronger than usual, but it was still unmistakably and undeniably Hannibal’s scent. Once the smell hit Will’s nostrils, two realizations hit him, neither thought particularly intelligent, both rather primal in ways of thinking as the scent began to thumb at the trigger of his rut, finger pulled tightly around the trigger but not yet pulling. The first thought, and perhaps the most obvious, was that his omega was in heat. The second, the more primal of the two, was one single word. _Breed._

Stumbling over his own feet, Will dropped the fishing rod and shed of his jacket before he even reached the door. With all desperation, he flung the door wide open and bolted inside, following the scent of his omega toward their bedroom, stripping himself of clothing as he ran. The idea that his omega was in heat riddled him with guilt for leaving in the first place, but he couldn’t say that the idea of him so needy and desperate for his alpha’s cock didn’t leave Will breathless. 

He had half expected Hannibal to be sprawled on the bed, fucking himself down on his fingers, or on a toy, something that Will could quickly and easily replace with his own throbbing length. But that wasn’t what he found. Instead, Hannibal was hovering over the bed in nothing but a silk robe that Will could sort of see through when the light hit him correctly, arranging his pillows and blankets for himself, creating a small nest for himself, something that he seemed to be doing a lot. Will had never thought he would be the type, but there he was. Hannibal fucking Lecter. Always a fucking surprise.

“You’re in heat.” Will stated obviously, feeling a bit stupid at the obvious declaration. 

“I am.” Hannibal replied, not turning toward him, though stilling as his fingers began to grasp a bit tighter at the blanket that he had been spreading out.

“Why didn’t you call? I could’ve come back right away.” 

“No, we needed the food, and I was perfectly capable of taking care of the first few bouts of my need on my own.” Hannibal explained, nodding toward a knot on the dresser, looking wet with his omega’s slick.

Will nodded slowly and took a step closer as Hannibal resumed the building of his nest, a place where they could rest comfortably once they were tied together, where Hannibal could feel safe while Will fucked him for the first time. It would be a big adjustment for the omega, Will assumed. It always was. Hannibal hadn’t had sex with anybody but Alana Bloom and Bedelia du Maurier in years, and those had both been under false pretenses. Hannibal hadn’t actually taken a knot in over a decade, and now he would be taking Will’s, and he would come out of his heat most likely mated and inseminated for the first time in his life. Will knew that Hannibal was not one to shy away from new experiences, new adventures, but even the stone-cold Dr. Lecter needed a bit of comfort when it came to changes like this. 

“Were you okay?” Will inquired as he wrapped a hand around the omega’s waist, a bit wary of touching him yet, but Hannibal didn’t seem to mind.

“I would have much preferred it if you had been here, but you were doing what you thought best. What was most likely for the best. But yes, I’m alright. I woke up in heat, and then used the knot until I had an orgasm. I fell asleep for about half an hour before the pain started again, and I used the knot again, until the pain subsided. Afterwards, I inserted a prostate massager to delay the need a bit longer, and then I started nesting. I’m alright.” 

Will nodded slowly before cautiously, curiously, slipping a hand into Hannibal’s robe. It was tied around his waist, doing a painfully adequate job at covering everything, but Will slowly untied it, trying to read the omega for any sign of hesitation or discontent. Finding nothing, Will continued as Hannibal continued to adjust his nest, slipping a hand between the bare skin and the thin silk, he let his fingers find Hannibal’s skin, trailing gently over the small of his back, down over the cleft of his ass, drawing goosebumps to Hannibal’s skin, a shuddered sigh escaping his lips.

“This okay? Can I touch you like this? Or do you want to wait until you, uh… Devolve, again? Wait until you need me?” Will inquired, wanting explicit consent. Typically, he was good at reading what Hannibal wanted, but sex… This was new. This was unexplored territory. He wanted to make sure that it was okay. 

“You may touch. I would love nothing more, if I am quite honest.” Hannibal confessed, his erection filling to its maximum. The omega hadn’t been able to make his erection deflate entirely, but the touch of his alpha was making him harder and harder, and the omega could feel slick beginning to drip from around the toy inside of him, coating his thighs.

Will slowly pressed a finger against his rim, grazing slowly over the hard plastic that Hannibal had pushed inside of himself. The omega stilled beneath his touch as he slowly curled his fingers around the edges, pulling it out carefully. Hannibal’s body tensed as he inhaled, body instinctively leaning closer to the alpha as he removed the prostate massager and sat it on the bed before moving his fingers back to his soaking hole, another bout of slick pulsing from his body. 

Will slipped two fingers inside of him, replacing the toy and letting himself explore his omega’s anatomy for a moment before finding the sensitive nub hidden within him, pressing insistently against it, drawing a moan from Hannibal’s lips, leaving him trembling. Something black sparked behind Will’s eyes, something mischievous and possessive inside of him as he fingered his omega, both of them dipping and swaying in their own hazy arousal. 

Will’s chest heaving, he pulled closer to the omega, pressing his forehead against Hannibal’s, both of them panting at this point as the alpha slowly pulled his fingers away. Will slowly grabbed the edges of Hannibal’s robe, stripping it from his omega, leaving him completely bare. Will himself wore nothing but his boxers, having stripped himself of everything else on the way in. 

“Have you devolved, Dr. Lecter? Do you need me in the most primal of ways?” Will whispered, chest heaving as he pulled the man closer to him, both of them trembling just being in the presence of one another. 

Hannibal was on the cusp of tumbling into his need, on the very edge of losing all composure. Inhaling slowly, Hannibal closed his eyes and shook his head. 

“You would not be asking that question if I had.” Hannibal eventually murmured, 

He wouldn’t let himself devolve back into such need and desperation in front of Will. Will was permitted to see him in such a state, but Hannibal would not subject himself to such embarrassment as he drifted back into that state. The need, the pain, it overtook his mind until he was little more than an animal, desperate to procreate, hardly aware of his own desperation, how pathetic he must look. He would not let Will see him devolve into that state, would not let Will see him while he could still think clearly enough to know how pathetic he must look but not clearly enough to do anything about it.

“Could you get me a glass of water, Will? I’m… I, um… I’m feeling a bit dehydrated.” Hannibal stammered as he stepped back, trying his best to hold himself together as the hollow ache between his legs began to form again, becoming insistent. 

Will cocked an eyebrow for a moment, not seeming entirely convinced. 

“No you aren’t.” Will stated plainly. He wasn’t. The empath could always tell when Hannibal was lying anymore, especially so after their tumble off of the side of the eroding bluff. Their connection was strong, even without having the permanent bond between them, neither of them marked. He wondered how much more intense it would become once Will sunk his teeth into the skin on his omega’s neck. 

Hannibal gulped down hard, already feeling himself losing control of his own mind. 

“Why don’t you want me in here?” Will inquired, something dark and beautiful in his eyes.

Hannibal gulped down hard, sweat beading at his temple, it taking every ounce of energy within him just to remain composed. He wasn’t quite sure what he would do if he let go of that reign, if he let himself lose control, but he knew that he didn’t want to let go yet, didn’t want to give into his most primal of instincts, those instincts screaming at him to fuck, mate, breed, fuck, mate, breed, fuck, mate, breed. 

“I don’t want you to see me as my own body betrays me for its own biological, primal instinct. I don’t want you to watch me as the lines between man and beast begin to blur. It’s… Embarrassing. See me when I am one or the other. The blurring lines… I feel like neither one nor the other, and it’s a slow loss of control as my body and mind war, and… I don’t want you to see me that way.” Hannibal confessed, voice shaking.

Will’s eyebrows drew together in confusion, pulling closer as he took a step closer, pulling close to the omega. Strange thing to be ashamed of. He could understand when omegas were ashamed of their heat altogether, but that didn’t seem to be the case with Hannibal. He could talk about his heat without hesitation, without shame, without fear, and he quite obviously was not ashamed of his naked form. It was when he devolved back into his heat, when his mind slowly became nothing more than an endless aphorism of _fuckmatebreed._ It was the blurring line between animalistic need and clarity that Hannibal was ashamed of.

“But I’ve seen you blur between man and beast already, Hannibal.” Will whispered, running a finger over the omega’s cheek slowly, the man’s eyes drifting closed beneath the gentle touch.

“I’ve not gone into heat in ten years, you’ve never-” Hannibal protested.

“I’ve never seen the animalistic need to fuck and breed arise in you, no, but I have seen the beast rear its head. I’ve watched you lose yourself to instinct. When we slayed the dragon, your typical grace and composure when it comes to murder dissipated. You and I were mere beasts, bloodthirsty. And that was the most beautiful that I have ever seen you. This isn’t so much different. But instead of a need to take life, we are… Creating it. You and I. Creating a life inside of your body.” Will whispered, his words bringing that familiar warmth to the pit of Hannibal’s belly, warm and wet and comforting, a precursor to another bout of slick that would soon spill from his body, lubricating in preparation for his alpha’s knot. 

“The idea of your body creating a life, yours and mine…” Will breathed as he stepped closer. “It’s beautiful.” 

Hannibal didn’t hesitate another moment as he wrapped his arms around the younger man’s neck, pulling him close into a heavy, open-mouthed kiss, both of them desperate now. Hannibal’s mind began to blur, clarity slipping away from him, nothing but the pain between his legs and the need for his alpha taking him. He was no longer trying to hold onto what clarity he had cherished, deciding that it was better to take Will and have his mate buried deep within him than to have the mind that he cherished, his brain, his mind. Instead, it would be much better to take Will’s advice, and create something beautiful.

While he could still think, one thought crossed his mind. Only Will could find him beautiful like this. When composure was as cherished as it was by Hannibal Lecter, the loss of it often left him feeling either vulnerable or powerful, or both at once. But when he at last let go of his reigns on composure, sweaty and desperate and pushing into his alpha’s touch, rubbing himself without an ounce of grace against his thigh… Will Graham still found him beautiful. 

Will’s kiss, desperate, full of teeth, biting at his lips, parted when the alpha shoved Hannibal back, pushing him back onto the bed, into his nest of pillows and blankets and whatever the fuck else. Looked like a couple of Will’s shirts, maybe. It hardly registered with Will as the omega scrambled into position beneath him, shifting onto his knees as the alpha pulled his cock from the confines of his boxers, erection heavy in his hand, knot already beginning to swell.

Hannibal instinctively let himself fall face first into the bed, forehead pressed against a pillow as he used his hands to spread himself open for his alpha. It was a natural position to seat himself in, one that didn’t take any thought. His body moved into position on instinct, on his knees with his ass high for his alpha, fingers spreading himself open, body positioned so that it slanted downward, in a position that would promote contraception once he was knotted, Will’s hot semen trickling downward within him, through the cervix, where one of millions of sperm would eventually meet an egg, creating life within the omega’s body. It had been an experience that many omegas had every single day, an experience that Hannibal had a medical knowledge of, and an experience that Hannibal Lecter was going to go through for himself in a matter of minutes. 

Slick began to gush from his hole, pulsing out of him as the alpha pulled into position, leveling his cock with his hole, the bulbous head pressing against the rim. There was some amount of hesitation in Will, though Hannibal quickly figured out that it was just Will’s way of teasing. A mewl escaped from Hannibal’s lips as Will slowly pushed himself in, careful, careful, oh, too careful. Will was still somehow keeping some semblence of grace about him, careful not to hurt the omega that hadn’t taken an actual knot in years, but Hannibal, losing himself in the throes of his heat as the waves of it crashed over him, one after the other, was having none of it. 

_“Harder, alpha.”_ Hannibal mewled. Never so lowly, never one to begged, and never one to refer to Will as simply “alpha”, but his mind was gone somewhere else, lost in the haze of sex and need. 

Will obliged to his omega’s pleas, sinking to the hilt before pulling back and delivering a brutal thrust into Hannibal’s body, drawing a cry from the Lithuanian’s lips, before repeating the action. The tight heat inside of Hannibal was mindblowing, damp and warm beyond belief. Will had fucked female omegas and betas in the past, but he’d never had sex with a man, especially not an omega male in heat. It was a mindblowing feeling, being engulfed by Hannibal’s damp heat. The angle was different, and the pressure was intense, and the sounds that Hannibal made with each thrust… 

The aching that had filled the space between his legs finally subsided, the hollowness filled by the only thing that could truly satisfy. Will’s cock was long, thick, as all alpha cocks were. Hannibal had a good length himself, especially for an omega, but Will… He was big enough that Hannibal could feel every inch inside of him, stretching him wide, appeasing the ache. 

Will grasped at Hannibal’s hips to steady himself before letting himself fall over the older man, blanketing over him as he continued to thrust, the two of them devolving into animalistic need, both of them little more than animals, rutting and humping and moaning and crying out without restraint. Hannibal moaned with each thrust of the alpha’s hips, letting out strangled cries whenever Will struck against his prostate, and the sounds coming from the omega sent Will spiraling. He was so beautiful, every sound, every movement… 

“Darlin’... Fucking hell, Han… So good. So hot… So tight for me.” Will growled as he pushed in deeper, knot starting to swell, his movements starting to stutter as he continued thrusting into the delicious, wet heat. 

The omega let out a whine at the praises. Knowing that he had pleased his alpha was a special sort of reward all on its own. Hannibal pressed back up against the younger man, desperate for him to get deeper, deeper, anything just to get deeper inside of him. Anything to be fucked mercilessly before being knotted and bred. 

Hannibal hadn’t thought much about the fact that they were really going to have a child together. It hadn’t fully registered with him, having a basic understanding that it would almost undoubtedly happen but not fully understanding, not entiely comprehending that their lives were about to change forever. It had been hard to imagine it, hard to picture himself heavy and kicking with Will’s child. But right then, in the midst of his heat, the picture was clear in his mind. Will would almost undoubtedly inseminate him, fill him with his seed, and as a result, his body would change and grow to accommodate for their child, growing inside of him, until he eventually gave birth to their baby, their child… 

The idea alone was almost overwhelming as he pushed back up against his alpha, trying to urge him on. To knot him, to breed him, to fill him with their litter. Whether it be biological desire to further the species or a conscious desire buried deep within himself to be a father, to give Will a child, Hannibal could feel his cock twitching as it smacked against his belly in time with Will’s thrusts, smearing pre-cum all over himself, though he didn’t really mind. The idea of his belly swelling for his alpha, because of his alpha, the idea of being bred… It suddenly became endlessly arousing. 

_“Please,_ Will…” Hannibal moaned. He wanted to say more, almost wanted to beg for it, something deep inside of him begging to be filled and bred, but he didn’t quite let himself, some rational part of his mind still telling him to maintain some ounce of dignity. 

“ _God…_ My omega… _Mmm…_ Tell me what you need, Han, tell me what you need from me.” Will panted, breathing labored and heavy as he pushed himself in as deep as he could without knotting the omega, wanting it to last just a bit longer. 

Hannibal was trembling beneath him, unable to keep any composure he had left, letting it slip away as the beast reared its head, begging and pleading and desperate for release, some deep biological need to be filled. 

“Will… _A-alpha… Please fill me up…_ I want to give you a child, Will. I want to give you a litter… Please, _please_ fill me up.” Hannibal begged, letting himself fall prey to the desperation that simmered just below the surface. Embarrassing, desperate, without any semblence of the composure or self-control that Hannibal so cherished. All of it was gone, leaving nothing but the carnality, the biological impulses that lay beneath. 

Will let out a possessive growl as he buried his face in the crook of Hannibal’s neck, inhaling his scent, the very idea of it being enough to almost push him over the edge. The idea of Hannibal’s body changing to create a child all their own, something that was part of them, almost like the ultimate portrayal of love… It was nearly too much for the alpha to handle. Ever since Hannibal had mentioned his heat, pregnancy had only seemed like a side effect. But now, in the throes of heat with Hannibal begging for it, begging to be filled, to be bred, to be given a child… It was beautiful. 

“Don’t worry, darlin’. I’m gonna fill you up. Gonna give you a belly full of my pups.” Will growled, Louisiana drawl slipping out, something that he had fought long and hard to cover up, though it had a tendency to slip out during sex.

Hannibal pressed his face into the pillow, smiling as he gripped at the blankets around him, Will delivering thrust after brutal thrust into his body. Will nuzzled at the side of his neck, tongue lapping at the scent glands there, preparing to bite down, to mark him, to claim him. Hannibal bared his neck at the very thought of it, a solidification of their already-strong bond. Typically, bonds such as theirs were only formed after mating, but Hannibal had felt a strong connection to the empath from the moment that he’d laid eyes upon him. Since then, it had waxed and waned, but in the end, in this final end, in this happily ever after of theirs, it was solid as a rock. And with the mark that Will would bestow on him, it’d be stronger than titanium. 

As Will suckled at the place on his neck, he slowly began to push his knot into the omega. At the intrusion and change in size, Hannibal couldn’t help but try to inch away. He knew that it was for the best, and that this needed to happen, but there was a stinging at his rim as he pushed in further. He let out a loud whine, not one of want or need or lust or desire, but one in reaction to pain, gritting his teeth and trying to deal with it. He had been through a great deal of pain in his life, but it had been years since he’d taken this sort of pain. For most omegas, taking a knot came naturally, but Hannibal hadn’t been opened up in years, hadn’t been in heat, probably wasn’t making the amount of slick that he should’ve been… 

“Shh… Hannibal, shh… It’s okay. Take it. You can take it. Take my knot.” Will murmured as he pushed in further, knot about halfway in, squeezing past Hannibal’s tightening rim. The pressure was absolutely mindblowing, tight and hot around his knot, but the pain that it was putting Hannibal left a pang of guilt in the alpha’s chest. 

“It hurts, William.” Hannibal whispered, voice shaking. 

“I know… But you want me to breed you, don’t you? You want me to give you a litter. You want me to make your belly swell up with my puppies, right?” Will queried. 

Hannibal nodded hard. 

“We’ve gotta do this if we’re going to have a baby together, okay?” 

The cannibal nodded and gripped harder at the blankets as Will continued to push himself into his body, knot making its way past his rim. Pain slowly dulled into pleasure as his knot caught past the rim, tying them together without hope for escape, not that either of them minded. Hannibal could feel his orgasm roiling in his stomach, and he knew that Will wasn’t far behind. 

Will’s hand slipped between the omega’s legs as his fingers wrapped around Hannibal’s cock, curling tightly around it as he began to rub, working skillfully around his lover’s swollen prick, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. It took everything within him to keep his knot from popping, to keep himself from filling his omega with his seed, but Will was determined to only be brought to completion by his omega’s orgasm, for his own orgasm to be triggered by the gentle contractions that would follow his lover’s. 

Hannibal, panting and trembling, pleasure coursing through him, bared his neck for the alpha, and as the world began to spin around him as he came, Will bit down hard, knot finally popping and filling his omega. Pain shot through his neck, but as his orgasm overcame him, and as the warmth of Will’s semen filled him, he was left with a sense of utter euphoria beyond any sensation that he had ever known. Beyond murder, beyond the finest cuisine, beyond anything that Hannibal had experienced in his lifetime. 

_“Will…”_ Hannibal moaned as he came, watery semen spurting into the alpha’s hand, all over the blankets, but neither of them seemed to mind. They would undoubtedly find themselves laying in a mess of slick and sweat and semen over the next few days, and neither of them had the capacity to care. 

“Shh…” Will hushed as Hannibal’s knees gave out and they both collapsed onto the bed, falling to their sides and curling in on one another. Will’s hand found itself resting on Hannibal’s tummy as it slowly distended with his semen as he came. His mouth suckled at the mark on his neck, lapping up the blood in hopes of comforting his omega. They would find themselves like this again over the next few days, over and over and over, until their biological needs had been fulfilled. When they left this bedroom, Hannibal would most likely be pregnant with his child, and their lives would change and their family would grow. But until then, Will savored the moment, his omega lying there, content and purring beneath his touch. 

Hannibal’s mind slowly cleared, some clarity coming back to him, though not much. Only enough to whisper two words, and mean them with all sincerity. 

“It’s beautiful.”


End file.
